


Welcome To Your New Life

by kgehina



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, other minor ships and characters, some ocs? Yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgehina/pseuds/kgehina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei knew better for his life than to go to prison.Yet, here he was walking out of the courtroom that had pronounced him guilty. He didn't understand. He was innocent! Wasn't he?</p><p>(Free! Prison AU that's been on my mind for awhile. Mostly Reigisa.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Your New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that this chapter may seem rushed.  
> Enjoy!

When the bus screeched to a stop, Rei's heart dropped.

It was just like they had said in the movies and many manga. The gate, not very chained, spread around the prison building as if it were a school building. It had no barbed wire, which made Rei ease up a little. Along the gate were no guards which he had already known, studying the life of a prisoner right after he was pronounced guilty. Rei could feel his hands sweat in the handcuffs figuring out the true horror that lies inside the walls. 'No disobedience' He had read, along with 'Memorizing all rules'. It was all recorded in a long mental note though, he was still frightened and regretted making that one decision that resulted in him being here.

Rei removed his glance from the tinted window and looked forward, careful not to get up from his seat. The prisoners at the front of the bus were already exiting with mad faces, an officer guiding them into the gate. He was glad they had placed him in the back, not wanting to start his years in a cell just yet. Rei wanted to take in as much of the real world as he could. Well, if a bus of negativity counted. As the next row of men left, Rei wondered about what kind of friends he would make and what he would do to defend himself. Sure, he knew that this prison was strict though, there were still some rebellious people. He sighed, eyeing his handcuffs wishing to mentally remove them. They were tight on his wrists. It was starting to get hot, as waited for the middle row to leave. Rei took another look at the building and cringed. He was going to be kept in that depressing, ugly building. Soon, it was his turn as he gulped and stood, following the prisoners onto the small, skinny hall and out of the bus.

The sun greeted him when he walked down the ladder. Rei had figured it was cloudy but, it could have been the nearly tinted windows of the bus and the prisoner's attitudes. It definitely wasn't very beautiful in there either. The walk to the front of the jail was tiring and the fact that his legs wobbled with stress, didn't help. When he took another few steps, he was finally face to face with the most depressing building of his life. It was dull, not pretty. The grey color seemed to bring whoever looked at it into sadness and some of it was peeled off. Of course it was the opposite of what Rei wanted. Not beautiful. Meanwhile,the door was kept open by a guard as the criminals made their way inside and Rei moved closer. He quickly moved his eyes up at the sky and took a deep breath, his final look at the outside world for a lot of time. A lot.

"Stand still and pay attention"

The voice of the guard made Rei shudder, not daring to disobey. He watched the man as he instructed him and the rest of the prisoners on their new lives. He explained their schedule- starting at their wake up time to their breakfast and then to their work hours. They were all to be kept quiet at all times except during their break periods and if it weren't already obvious, no fighting or you'd be put in confinement. This wasn't any camp. "Who could live in here for the rest of their lives?' Rei thought, his heart pounding harder than usual. He pretty much landed himself in here so, Rei kept quiet. He watched the officer repeat the last thing he had said at the beginning, about being obedient and gave them a cold stare before excusing them to start their day. Well, basically the middle of their schedule. Once again, Rei followed the group and discovered a different part of the building. The hall, that seemed to grow every time he got closer. Rei knew the guards were finally going to put them in their cells, as he began to pass the prisoners that were already locked up. They looked tired as they folded their clothes in piles. It looked like they were getting ready for an inspection.

"Keep walking!" The guard in the front shouted, when one of the prisoners trailed behind.

The glances that they gave to them were very pitiful and some scary. Rei watched as the officers waited for his trail to pass so they could begin searching. He was glad when they finally left, making a slight turn and stopping. He couldn't figure out what the guard said though immediately figured it out when he placed the first prisoner in a cell. The guard locked it up and nodded at what seemed to be at the other inmate. Rei felt a pull his handcuffs from the guard and slowly stepped as each inmate received their cells.

"Psst"

It was a barely audible sound which Rei didn't hear at first. Then it happened again, now catching his attention. Rei looked ahead and noticed a dispute between an inmate and the guard, all their attention focused on him. 'Perfect'. He turned his head slightly and noticed the inmate who was calling for him, who grinned upon contact. Rei almost jumped when he discovered they're teeth were sharp. Really sharp. Had he discovered a new victim? His red hair was a little long, straight and messy that matched his eyes. He had the same uniform as he did and the redhead was folding what appeared to be another one. Rei continued to look at him, uneasy, wondering what he wanted though all he got was a peace sign before he felt a tug on his handcuffs, leading him away. 

-  
The weight on Rei's shoulders got heavy.

"Ryugazaki, Rei", the guard stated, waiting for a confirmation.

"Y-Yes"

Rei regretted the shaking in his voice. He thought it made him look wimpy even though, he was tall and broad. His thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of the cell unlocking, and the chain being untangled. Rei was glad he was the last inmate to be put into a room so no one could spot his nervousness. He didn't want to get attacked on his first day here. With no help, the guard opened up the rusty cell, motioning for Rei to step in. 'This was it' he thought, All his life he had planned a basic career with science. Rei wanted to graduate, go to university, discover new places and maybe start a family. When he was arrested, he immediately knew that, that dream was far gone. All he ever wanted was going to be pushed back until he did his time. The guard coughed, and Rei nodded, walking into the cell. He turned, facing the guard as he locked him up and left.

"Hi! So you're my new cellmate, right?"

The voice came so sudden that Rei didn't even have a chance to turn around. When he did, a childish blonde boy perked his head up. He had bright pink eyes that showed some excitement, and his head tilted to the side like he was in a confused state. Rei mumbled an inaudible response though, the boy didn't hear since he continued to speak.

"It was pretty lonely. Your name is Rei-chan?", He asked.

"Well, Rei Ryugazaki" Rei managed to say. He was disturbed by the friendly -chan. Well, he was stuck with him for awhile so why not? "And may I ask what yours is?".

The blonde laughed, "I was right! You can call me Nagisa".

Rei smiled, he gave a 'Nice to meet you' before looking around the room. It was small and basic, nothing flashy and just like any other cell. The bed looked uncomfortable which made him not want to sleep even if they did give him permission. He knew what life was going to be here before he was sentenced so it wasn't so surprising. The sink was so small along with the other appliances.How would the water even go down? Whatever, it didn't matter now. Rei moved back to look at Nagisa, who looked like he was trying to catch his attention. Oop, had he spaced out? 

"Hey- Rei-chan! Time for inspection"

-  
It didn't take a lot considering Rei didn't have that much stuff. 

After the guard inspected both of them and made a suspicious remark at Nagisa, they were released to go to supper. They exited together, without saying a word and headed for the cafeteria. Pretty soon, everyone joined them when they exited their cells. It made the hall start to get crowded. When he moved his eyes to the ground to avoid some eye contact, Rei noticed Nagisa walking oddly in a march so, he decided to ignore it. That was, until he saw more people walking like that. He decided to go ahead and follow even though it was silly. Was it a rule? Rei hadn't checked his handbook yet.

-

The room was plain, filled with tables and chairs and there were about five cops in the corners. There were windows that kept fresh sunlight in as the room filled with small whispers. Rei followed Nagisa into the doorway and onto the line to get food. He whispered about the silence and how the cafeteria needs to be quiet as he eats. Rei nodded, moving up and up towards the lunch ladies as line got shorter. The time passed as Nagisa spoke about his friends here and his reputation. It frightened Rei that someone as, well, adorable could have such a big ego. The blonde also talked about how much time he had left in here. Rei thought about asking what he did though, he decided not to. 

"So my friends are awesome! You'll like them, I'm sure"

"Very well" Rei softly said.

Soon, they reached the top of the line where they grabbed some empty trays. Due to the guard at the front, they were forced to keep silent and be served their dinners. They both thanked the ladies and walked away to sit down. Rei and Nagisa sat across from each other and Nagisa began unpacking his chopsticks, eating immediately. As for Rei, he stared at the tray and the small bowl of rice. He opened his chopsticks, spreading around the noodles in the small bowl. It looked kind of good and decided to give it a try since Nagisa was half way done.

"It's good, Rei-chan" Nagisa made no eye contact with him though he smiled either way.

Rei hummed in response and picked at the rice first, tossing some into his mouth. It was good, he admitted, just like any other rice. Rei went ahead and ate some of it and then, trying one of the noodles. It was decent as well, though he decided to go back to his rice. By the time Nagisa was done, Rei decided not to eat anymore so they both cleaned up their areas and remained seated. There was pretty good amount of time left so they just stared at their plates and whispered quietly among each other, making sure to hush whenever a guard was around.

Nagisa continued talking about his friends and was excited for the free period. Would they be like him? Rei hoped so. The blonde described them and their crimes, and yes some of them were like him and others more on the innocent side just like himself. After the time passed, the guard shouted that the time was over, signalling them back into their cells for clean-up.  
-

"Rei-chan, you can take the sink! I'll do the rest"

"Nagisa-kun, that wouldn't be fair" Rei resisted.

"It's your first day! C'mon" Nagisa muttered, already organizing his bedding.

Rei sighed, nodding and Nagisa gave him a thumbs up. Both people began their cleaning duties, which meant organizing their cell. Rei grabbed some towels from the window and began wiping the sink, using hand soap. He proceeded to get every spot to make it look somewhat beautiful which made Nagisa smirk and call him a nerd. Rei smiled to himself, he knew Nagisa was going to be a great friend. As Nagisa finished up the walls, Rei was still making the finishing touches to the window. The blonde nagged that it was already good which made Rei stop. 

-

Nagisa had called it a long day.

For Rei, he figured it was because he was here longer. He felt horrible for Nagisa who had been here a year earlier than him, lonely in this cell. Well at least he had him there now, right? Rei really didn't know.

It was time for bed, the announcement had come on. They officially had permission to lay down and of course, none of the prisoners hesitated. Rei sighed as he climbed onto the thin bed and proceeded to lie down. He didn't cover himself until the lights were out so he just stared at the ceiling, his hands entwined to rest on his chest. Rei glanced over at Nagisa, once in awhile, who tumbled around to hide in the covers. 'Man, he must really be tired' Rei thought and turned around to stare at the wall. He felt it with his hands, his fingers tracing the rubble. This is your new life, the guard had said along with good luck. Rei needed all the luck he could get. Sure, he had already suffered a day here though, he didn't know what to expect the next day, and the day after that.

"Rei-chan", came the small chant of his name.

He turned back, "Nagisa-kun, aren't we supposed to-".

"Not until the lights are out you nerd"

Rei really liked when Nagisa smiled. For a criminal, the blonde looked innocent and his teeth were perfect. Nagisa reminded him as if they were at a sleepover, laughing and teasing each other. He resembled a childhood friend. This is kind of like the same thing? No, they had to keep whispering.

"When are you out?" Nagisa had mumbled, his tone serious.

"...Two years" Rei sighed, "What about you?"

Nagisa scoffed,"Three more".

Rei hummed in response. That gives him another clue to figure out what the shorter man did. Three more years? Couldn't be that bad, right? Unless, he got finally got caught. Rei figured he could be a genius in avoiding patrol or something. Nagisa didn't look like that kind of person though. Rei avoided it, what use of it would it be anyway? It was just his curiosity eating at him. He was just planning on doing his time and leaving, starting school again. He was already a few years behind so that was the best thing to do. What about Nagisa? Rei burrowed the thought deeper. Would he expect a friendship after this? He didn't know. It was also weird to ask, it'll have to wait.

"Rei-chan, do you have a family?", Nagisa chimed again.

Rei paused, "...Well just my mom, dad and brother".

"Hmm. Cool"

The wind bumped against the window and startled both of them. Nagisa cursed in fright though, ended up laughing. They received a very angry glare from the guard that patrolled the halls and a hush. When his name was called, the blonde rolled his eyes at him and stood up on his elbows as he waited for him to pass. Rei didn't dare to make another noise though relaxed a bit when Nagisa informed him that 'they don't do anything' and 'I mess around a lot'. Somehow, Rei doubted that, not being sure the blonde was a trouble maker. Either way, he stayed quiet only nodding and shaking his head when Nagisa asked him questions. The least thing he wanted was more time or getting hit.

"Lights out!", The announcer shouted, making sure all the rows heard.

Nagisa smiled one last time, "Night, Rei-chan". 

"Good night, Nagisa-kun", he whispered. It'll be rude if he hadn't no matter the situation.

The lights of the prison went off in a flash, leaving them all in pitch black darkness. Rei moved his covers around and wrapped them up to his shoulders. He wasn't allowed to cover his face or head. The prisoner closed his eyes, wanting to get this day over with. It wasn't what he expected, he was glad he had Nagisa. Hopefully, he could make even more friends and no enemies. He wanted to talk to Nagisa's as well. Rei also thought this place could teach him more about the world and how to learn bravery. How would he do that? He also didn't know.

The thoughts filled his head and made him tired. Rei could feel himself drifting off to sleep, the world being closed away. He hugged his covers and adjusted his head, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction so, I may have gotten some things wrong. Other than that, thank you for reading! c:


End file.
